Self Pleasures
by BettyBest2
Summary: When out looking for a cookbook with no title for the book she was sent to get, Elizabeth winds up purchasing a book that teaches her a bit more about her feelings and body than she bargained for.


This story is _garbage_. So those of you who expect quality work from me, unfortunately, won't get it here.

This is a challenge I took on based on the title. Sorry for any misinformation/ooc. I'm inept when it comes to writing current manga AUs. This is also highly influenced by someone who writes a _million_ times better than me.

* * *

 **-Self Pleasures-**

Elizabeth eyes the cobblestone road beneath her feet with trepidation. She's heading to the small town she and the Sins stopped by in seek of a bookshop. Of course, she wouldn't be so worried if she actually knew the name of the book she was told to pick out.

She'd asked Diane for a little help with cooking, since Ban was missing with Meliodas. The two were outside at a table filled with sweets and a pitcher of lemonade Diane may have taken from Ban's freshly made stock, when Elizabeth brought up her question.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I'm so glad you came to me for help! I know a lot about cooking! You know roasted pork is one of my favorite things to make!" Diane had gushed with a glazed look in her amethyst eyes.

Smiling weakly as she'd swear she had heard Hawk squeal somewhere in dismay, Elizabeth hoped to calm her enthusiastic friend down just a bit. "While that's really nice, Diane, I think I would like to start off a bit smaller. Maybe with a book? Do you know of any that could help?"

Diane had given a little pout before picking up a perfectly made peach muffin that had brought the smile right back to her face. "That's no fun… I don't know much about the books humans have, so that might be a better question asked for Merlin."

Elizabeth had sighed, then taken a sip of the delicious lemonade.

Diane was quick to wave her free hand to try and ward off Elizabeth's lackluster mood. "Wait! I may not know much about their books, but I'm sure I heard Ban mention something to the Captain once when he tried to teach him about cooking."

Elizabeth's hands had clasped together in delight. "Really?" The idea of possibly using a book Meliodas had before had given her warm fluttery feelings.

"Yep! I remember it taught one about all the pleasures food can bring when cooked right. I'm sure it was called—"

At the naming of the book, Elizabeth's eyes had unfortunately been drawn to something over Diane's shoulder. It was Meliodas returning from the forest in nothing but a pair of white pants and black boots carrying the slain carcass of his apparent catch across his shoulder. It had been a hot morning, the reason for Elizabeth's sun dress. But something about seeing Meliodas in such a state, as she had many times before, talking animatedly over his shoulder to Ban had caused Diane's words to become a distant hum.

Elizabeth had slipped into a dazed state of gazing intently at the blond until he'd disappeared from view.

That's when Diane's voice had returned to her slightly concerned. "You okay there, Elizabeth? Your face is all red."

Elizabeth was quick to blink, shaking of the feeling that had overcome her as quickly as it came. "No, I'm fine! It's just, um, the heat."

Diane had stared at her uncertain for a moment. "Well, alright… Did you get the name of the book?"

Elizabeth had not. But she felt too embarrassed to say that aloud and more importantly the reason why. So she'd been quick to rise with a grateful smile and red cheeks. "Yes, Diane, I did. Thanks so much for the, uh, help. I'll just be going to town now to try and find it!"

Of course, now as she pushes into the bookshop's doors she almost wishes she'd gone back and told the truth. Inside she's immediately greeted by the sense of calm, quite, and the charming scent of parchment. There are rows of shelves for her to wander through, nothing like the ones she's seen in the castle's library by any means. But the way this shop is set up, with quaint little tables here and there, big windows to bring in light, and strings of colorful beads going in arcs across the roof, gives the place a very homey feel.

"Welcome, young lady! How may I assist you this fine morning?" The warm question brings Elizabeth's curious eyes to the aged man standing at the front counter of the shop. The small round glasses hanging on the edge of his nose and the bright smile under his grey beard makes Elizabeth a lot more at ease.

She makes her way to stand before him with a kind smile of her own. "Hello Sir! I came here looking for a book a friend told me about."

"Well, I'm sure I can help you find it," he assures with a smile that crinkles lines near his eyes. "Do you happen to know the name of it?"

Elizabeth opens her mouth and a small indecisive noise comes out. Frantically she searches her mind for clues as to what the book could be called. Diane had told her it teaches one about all the pleasure food could bring… So perhaps it's one of those "Self" kind of books? She finds herself choosing her words carefully as crease formed between her brows, "Self… Pleasures?"

The raised eyebrow she receives in response floods her cheeks with a deep red. "That book would be all the way in the back, on the right shelf, Miss." He tells her gently after a pause.

Only she feels ridiculous for saying that title as she quickly turns around with a small, "Thanks." Maybe there was more than two words in the title, she mentally argues. Maybe the title she gave wasn't even close to the actual one! Gaze nervously focusing on the few people wandering the shop, Elizabeth brushes her silver locks over her shoulder and turns to the right at the very last row.

Instantly she notices how this section is a bit dimmer than the rest of the shop. Her eyes peer down the aisle and notices the nice selection of books and even a few woman reading through a few with intent gazes. Sucking in a breath, she decides she'll look for the book she asked for, but if it's not what she's looking for, she'll just ask for the cooking section instead. Pressing onward, she starts searching the bindings looking for the place her book would be kept. Just as she passes one girl on the aisle, she happens to catch her say in an astonished breath, "I had no idea that could be done…"

It causes a curious prickle to spark inside of her, but she knows it'd be rude to ask after listening in on the girl. Elizabeth moves on going deeper into the aisle, until finally the section she desires is found and not long after the coveted book. Having had to sit on her knees to find it, Elizabeth now gazes at the cover which is admittedly bare besides the curly crimson letters of the title. She hums and goes to turn it over in hopes that the back will provide a description, when a woman with curly blond hair stops beside her and proclaims, "That book is really insightful! It'll help you with all your curious needs!"

Elizabeth's eyes round in surprise as her hands clutch the book to her chest. "It… will?" Maybe she did choose the right name!

The woman nods earnest. "Yes, I feel it's the best in its genre."

Now Elizabeth smiles back happily. "Alright! Thank you very much!"

The woman waves the gesture off. "It's no problem. Enjoy it!"

Climbing to her feet as the blond walks away, Elizabeth heads to the front with intentions of doing just that.

~.~.~

Elizabeth is nearly skipping in her delight as she makes her way back to the Boar Hat, her book placed nicely in a bag in the crook of her arm. She's positively excited to begin reading the recipes within it, hoping she'll be able to ask Ban for help and maybe even spend time with Meliodas cooking things! The sun warms her inside and out as the hat shaped tavern comes into sight. She catches sight of a pink head of hair beneath a tree as she gets closer and waves to Gowther brightly who returns her gesture. She can even see a bit further behind the bar, closer to the woods, Diane and King laughing with flushed cheeks.

It's when she's in front of the green steps to the bar a whir of movement slips through her vision. Then arms are encircling her and a chin rests on top of her chest. Eyes nearly glowing in the sunlight like the purest emeralds look up at her under a messy set of blond bangs. Already she can feel a deep blush settling into her skin as he holds her tightly to her, his hands roaming across her bottom in gusto. "Hey, Elizabeth!" He gives a wide cheeky grin and her hands go to his shoulders for balance. "Diane told me you went to the bookshop in town. You know you could've told me to come with you. I wouldn't have minded at all."

His hands slow in their exploration when they reach the hem of her dress. Sluggishly they ease up the back of her thighs until they reach the curve of her rear where he squeezes. She shudders and bites her lower lip as her breathing starts to stutter. His eyes, she notices, even in the sun gain a darker hue as his gaze drops to her lips. She thinks that she would be used to this, the feel of his hands on her after all this time. But it never seems to stop the jumping of her heart, the charge that runs along her flesh where they touch, or the way her thighs insist on pressing together. And it's only gotten worse since his return from the dead, with how much closer they've become.

"Meliodas, I j-just wanted to get a cookbook," she forces herself to remember her breathing when his hands slip from out of her dress and instead slide up along her back. "I didn't think it was necessary for you to come along."

"I guess you're right," he concedes in a quiet tone she can't quite read. "You made it back safely, that's all that really matters."

She's certain he feels her heart beating right up against his chest and her fingers tighten into the vest on his shoulders.

His eyes drift up to hers as he brings a hand towards her face. Elizabeth's skin tingles as a rush of adoration hits her square in the chest when his fingers brush her bangs out of the way and he looks her right in the eyes. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" His palm settles on her cheek and she's sure he's going to kiss her with her knees knocking together and her heart in her throat. He leans up, his nose brushing against her, and her arms circle his shoulders as she closes her eyes…

 _"Ahem!"_ A hoof stomps on the porch behind Meliodas freezing them in place.

Her eyes open to see Meliodas leaning back a bit with an apologetic grin on his lips. And over his shoulder is Hawk burning the demon with a glare before he turns around and trots back into the tavern. Meliodas' hands slip from around her like heat being chased away by a chill. "Sorry about that. Maybe later?" His hand heavy, and comforting pats the top of her head causing hope to swirl inside of her.

 _'Later? He wants to kiss me?'_ A soft smile comes to her face. "O-okay."

Before she can blink, he leans forward and plants a lingering kiss to her cheek. He's walking backwards with a mischievous smile that causes her stomach to do dizzying flips as she lifts a hand to the place his lips were. "Let's keep that between us, 'kay?" Then he turns and strides into the Boar Hat with his hands clasped behind his head.

The breeze, torrid from the summer day, is cool against her balmy flesh. She's dreamt of having this kind of relationship with Meliodas, of being close with him and having his love. She doesn't doubt his feelings for her after all they've been through. She's been able to be his support through their battles with the Ten Commandments, the person he turns to when things have gotten tough. She knows how important she is to him. _And she's in love with him_. He means the world to her.

"I should probably get inside and start to read this book," She whispers once she realizes just how fast her heart is beating. Whether from the heat or her thoughts of Meliodas, she can't quite tell. Inside the tavern, she sees no one around. She thinks that maybe Meliodas might be with Merlin in her room or Ban somewhere in the kitchen where Hawk will undoubtedly be. So she decides to take her book up to her shared room with Meliodas and read it until the tavern opens for the night.

Feet bare and tucked beneath her on the bed, Elizabeth opens the book with wide eager eyes. What she expects to see is a table of contents filled with a variety of different choices of recipes she can start from, but what she sees instead knits her eyebrows together. "How to open your mind to… t-to all the pleasure you deserve? The best fingertip touching techniques? The best self-pleasure techniques?" Her voice raises higher and higher in a disbelieving squeak as heat threatens the spout from her ears. She finds the list of options seems to go on and on. And there are even illustrations! With a gasp she slams the book closed and looks around as if expecting someone to have been there to witness her embarrassment.

"I purchased a book about— _a-about—!_ " She can't bring herself to say it as she gazes at the title, _the very obvious title_. She wants to laugh at herself now. Of course, that's why the kind elderly man seemed a bit tentative when telling her where to go, and the section, and those women!

Elizabeth squeezes her eyes closed and takes slow, deep calming breaths. "Okay, it was just a silly mistake. It was my fault for not listening for the title in the first place. I'll just go back tomorrow and search for a real cookbook."

She nods to herself as the crises begins to abate, but then the hardcover of the book starts to dig into her palms. She looks down at it and starts to chew on her lower lip. "What should I do with this?" The words she'd read had sent mortification steaming through her, but would any of it actually be interesting to know about? She'd learned about the basics to coitus certainly, but that woman had seemed really enthusiastic about this book. She'd said it'd help Elizabeth with her "curious needs". Maybe taking further inspection wouldn't hurt?

Cheeks so red from the idea, Elizabeth opens the book once more and knows the best place to start is the beginning.

 _Have you ever felt a hunger deep inside of you that has nothing to do with food? It aches and throbs, clambering to be filled. It's a deep kind of need that makes you weak with wanting, tingling with heat._

Elizabeth's mind quickly tries to find an instance where these words might have applied to her, and.. "I have," she breathes with wide eyes. Every time Meliodas touches her something strange starts to take over, but she hadn't given much thought to it, simply shrugging it if after they separated. Now with a more serious countenance, Elizabeth gives the book more merit as she continues to read.

 _These feelings are only the beginning. This book will help you bring these sensations to their absolute potential. Through a fun, gentle tour of your body, you'll know how to bring yourself to orgasm again and again._

Hands shaking on the edges of the book, Elizabeth lets the words okay through her head once more. _'Should I read this?'_ Thoughts of Meliodas plays through her mind, teasingly bringing up those funny feelings she she's experienced for so long.

Swallowing back her doubts, she turns the page and continues.

~.~.~

When a knock comes to her door she yelps and jumps in the bed, nearly flinging the book. Her eyes had been so focused on the words, the details, the wonderful prospects that had been there all along, that time had simply flown by. The knock comes again and her heart hammers on her ribs when she hears his voice.

"You okay in there, Elizabeth? The tavern is about to open up."

"I'm fine," Even she's surprised by how breathless she sounds. She discreetly clears her throat and tries once more. "I'll be down soon." Just a bit raspy that time. She's been hot all afternoon and could definitely use a drink.

There's a pause in Meliodas' response before the door opens. She squeaks as she fumbles, pushing the book behind her with not much time to hide it better. He's looking at her curiously, his eyes blank, keeping his thoughts hidden as he strides in closer to her. Just seeing him though with this new knowledge causes her fingers to curl into the covers as an ache she wishes to have satisfied begins to form.

Now his expression gains a serious edge when he reaches her, the thuds of his boots falling silent. "I don't know, Elizabeth. You seem a little different. You smell so…" His hand comes up and smooths over the top of her head and he presses closer until his nose is dug into the crown of her hair. _"You smell…"_ His voice is now rougher as he breathes her in and threads his fingers at the base of her skull.

The feel of the man of her fantasies suddenly so close has her reaching up with unsteady hands to lay against his chest as she moans. "H-how do I smell?"

" _Elizabeth_ ," he lavishes her name in a low guttural tone instead that incites a delightful shiver through her. "We don't have enough time for this," he goes on chagrined before pulling away. The look he gives her as he brushes her hair over her shoulder is steadying to her insides. "I'll see you downstairs, alright?"

She opens her lips to say something, but instead nods in acceptance. Once alone, she hurries out of bed and scrambles around the room for her tavern uniform. Perhaps a night of waitressing will help take her mind off of all the ideas the book planted in her mind.

The tavern is pretty busy that evening, but she handles things well especially with the experience of having run the place on her own for three months provides her. She delivers tankards of ale to tables, takes orders, and even finds herself standing alongside Meliodas at the bar serving from time to time.

Everything goes rather smoothly and everyone seems to have a good time which lightens her mood considerably. She doesn't even notice she's practically floating around with a beaming grin until the last customer leaves and a hand goes to the small of her back. She looks down to see Meliodas smiling up at her with a gentle curve to his lips. "You were really amazing tonight, Elizabeth."

She nearly looks away to hide how his complement colors her skin. "Thank you, Meliodas."

His hand on her back tugs her to face him and then his palms go to the dip in her waist, a pleasant scorch just barely felt through her shirt. "I mean it. Tonight was like a dream. You and I working together like a well oiled unit," he grins while his thumbs stroke slow circles over her stomach.

She bites her lip after a tiny shiver. Now she knows what that pleasant thrill through her means, could lead to. But she forces back the waves of heated jolts as his words bring up a soft longing; the promise he made to her so long ago. Is it really coming true? "Really, Meliodas?"

He nods just as a commotion comes up in the back of the bar, Diane and Ban erupting into an argument over King it seems. Meliodas laughs with a shake to his head as he glances over at the Sins gathered while she nervously grabs his wrists having forgotten they were not alone.

Still Meliodas doesn't seem bothered by it as his hands begin to slide down her sides, over the flare of her hips, then down the skin of her thighs. She swallows as his lips gain that lopsided shape that fills her stomach with twinges of want. "You're not just my best waitress, Elizabeth. Besides, we need to find out if we work together that smoothly between the sheets as well."

It's one of his offhanded comments that usually makes her flustered and incapable of responding properly. But now as his hands make the slow, torturous journey back up, she only finds herself barely containing the tremors that run through her as her breathing escalates. She hardly holds off the image of herself naked lying on disheveled sheets as he finds all the places on her body that makes her scream.

The change is apparent in her when her fingers clench into his sleeves and she breathes something, a word that halts him in place and causes him to blush deeply. She tries again, sliding forward so his hands frozen just beneath her breasts rests over them satisfyingly. Her nipples strain under her clothes begging for his actual touch as she does desperately, _"Please, Meliodas."_ No more teasing. She wants what he can give.

She swears something dark and commanding comes over him for a moment like she's seen when he's fought those Commandments, before its forced down as he regains his bearings. He moves in closer to her, his expression smoothed, hardened with an edge that has the pulse forming between her legs positively throbbing. And his thumbs move just right, going to where her nipples are just barely hidden under her shirt and starts to press and roll over them mercilessly.

She knows they're in front of their friends, that the Sins can turn around and see the two any second. But the sensation is wonderful, her body too eager and so responsive. She feels the whimper coming when she gasps and squeezes her eyes shut. She nearly lets it free when instead she lets out a cry at Meliodas moving swiftly, putting her over his shoulder with his hand firmly on her squirming rear.

"Elizabeth and I are heading up," his chews out roughly.

"Not so fast, Captain." Ban interrupts just as Meliodas places a foot on the steps. Her skin prickles with the sensation of her deep flush at everyone seeing her handled in such a way and at the same time she just wants him to move faster. But Ban continues in a lazy drawl, "You can't leave us here to do all the cleaning."

Hawk trots right up to Meliodas' back where she can see the details of his glare rather clearly. "Yeah! And you need to give Elizabeth a break from your pervy touch! I'm sure she's sick of it by now!"

' _No I'm not_ ,' she wants to shout in dismay. Her hands cling to the back of Meliodas' vest begging him to come up with something, _anything_ , that'll get them upstairs alone. But instead he places her on her feet and that aloof expression is back in place, creating distance that doesn't physically exist between them.

"You're right." He states simply and her heart sinks. Like a magnet, shifting with her change, his hand lifts, smoothing over the curve of her cheek. His eyes then give her just a hint of the rolling emotions inside of him when they flash a deep black that stills her breath on her lungs. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest. I'll come too after we finish down here."

Ban gives a mirthful laugh as he uses his _Snatch_ to swipe the ale from King's grip that was about to be handed over to Diane. The Undead man talks over their shouts, "Nu-uh! Not until after you have a drinking contest with me, Captain!"

Meliodas grins towards her, but it holds a distinctive bite not directed towards her. "You heard him!"

Yes, she did. It means she won't be getting the experience of his touch just yet. Elizabeth sighs as his hand slips off her cheek. "Alright then. Goodnight everyone!" She calls over her shoulder. And as they call their farewells back she fleetingly notices Merlin giving her a knowing smirk.

Shut off in her shared room, Elizabeth pads towards the bed with sunk shoulders. She's about ready to call it a night, her heated plans with Meliodas gone to up smoke, when the book lying haphazardly on her pillow stiffens her spine. "Wait…" She leans down towards it, her finger lightly tracing the spine. It's about _Self Pleasures_. Sure, Meliodas could've done these things to her, but so can she. The book said so. It even explained how to in great detail.

Heart starting to pump rapidly in both nerves and anticipation, Elizabeth thinks of everyone and how they'll all be downstairs for quite a while. And Meliodas won't be back for a long while as well. Her fantasies of him touching her all over on these very sheets can still happen. That's what fantasies are for, aren't they?

Shakily she slips off her shoes, then sluggishly begins the removal of her stocking, skirt, shirt, and sleeve. Only when she's in bed and under the covers does she remove her panties and discards them with her other clothing on the floor. She feels herself shaking with nerves, but she shouldn't be. She wants this. She wants… Meliodas.

Her nerves vanish as she breathes deeply and firmly she pushes the covers off her skin, emboldened. The only light in the room is that from the widow casting her in the moon's silvery hue, making her porcelain skin almost glow. Meliodas manifests in her mind, solid, warm, with dark intense eyes, and she imagines him with her on the bed as she closes her eyes. What would he do with her, if she was lying naked before him?

She knows she'd like for him to run his mouth along her cheek and down her jaw the way her fingers do now. She remembers the feel of his lips from this morning, firm and so very warm and she teases her fingers along her neck where she would want him to kiss her speeding pulse. She breathes in sharply, pinching her skin there lightly where she knows he couldn't help taking a nip.

Lower she brings her fingers where she imagines he'd grow bolder. He's always been so handsy with her, especially her breasts. So as she sucks in a trembling breath she imagines him cupping them as she does, her back arching as they're gripped and massaged. She can feel her nipples peaked under her palms and she moves her fingers to pinch them as she moans, tugging and teasing them under her thumbs. And she dreams of his mouth going over them, sucking them as full bodied shudders roll through her, flicking them with his tongue as she arches further into his suckling mouth.

By now her breathing rhythm is nonexistent. Her flesh is sparking with desire as her hands wander over her stomach delicately and over her hips roughly as she'd want him to touch her. Would he place his mouth there on top of her thigh where her fingers swirl feather light? She gives a breathy sound while biting her lip. She knows he would. His lips would kiss both her thighs sensuously as they tremble beneath her hands. His mouth would most definitely fall between them as she parts them with a shaky sigh. The tips of her fingers go along their insides the way she'd imagine his tongue would leave fine trails.

She's so very hot now as sweat gathers along her skin, heat pulses beneath her flesh, and strains in her voice. Her hands work closer to where she needs it most, her body throbbing in tantalizing aches like never before. But then her hands swerve away, dusting around her thighs until she grips her bottom as she whines. Meliodas wouldn't feed her hunger just yet despite her feeble moans. He'd want to feel the full swell of her the way her hands do now, slowly tightening his fingers into her skin as her breath hitches, then easing his grip as she shakily comes down from the sensation. She mimics him well, caressing her rear until her legs pull up and her thighs spread open with her next lengthy moan.

She knows her display is the right move as his hands move in her mind going down her stomach and over her pelvis. She's shaking as her feet dig into the bed, but her hands do not stop as she knows his wouldn't. She nearly shouts as her fingers brush over her swollen clit. The pleasure so deep like coals burning low in her stomach, she becomes addicted to the sensation instantly. This is where she would want his mouth, where she knows he wouldn't hesitate to kiss her just right. Her body jolts as her pleasure begins to take a steady climb. Her fingers are confident in their motions, bringing out the instinctive way her hips roll up from the bed. Her head leans back into her pillow as her neck strains with her pleased sounds and soft cries. But… She knows if Meliodas were there, his mouth on her, he would not just stop there.

No, her fingers, slicked with her pleasure, go lower, press further, sluggishly one finger and then two as her body opens up. Her free hand curls into the pillow next to her head as she cries out breathlessly. Yes, Meliodas would kiss her deeply right there.

Her eyes flutter beneath closed eyelids as sweat gathers on her brow. Places inside her are stroked oh so deliciously just the way she wants. It sounds so wet that embarrassment tips her ears, but she knows Meliodas would not mind. In fact, he'd be pleased. The sounds and feel of her would make him want to intensify the flares going through her. So her fingers move faster as her hips rock lewdly on their own. He'd want to make her whimper and moan his name. So she curls her fingers until the heat in her stomach becomes a burst of flames, the beating of her heart roars in her ears, and that steady rise of pleasure becomes a race. A race of how fast he can make her peak with a scream.

She feels it coming as her free hand moves to grip and fondle her breasts. Feels her body drawing up tighter and higher as the quakes start in her thighs. Her toes curl and her feet tangle in the sheet as it comes closer like a flame nearing a fuse, seconds from igniting. That final push happens when the heel of her palm presses roughly against her clit and she only has a second to catch her breath before her pleasure soars above her peak.

Oh goddesses it's good, it's so good as she rocks into her hand imagining Meliodas' satisfied grin as she brokenly calls his name with a raw throat. She pants and shivers, gently sinking into the remaining dregs of ecstasy as she sighs her loves name. Then finally as the last spasms go over her fingers, she pulls them free and lets her legs fall limp.

Her heart's still pumping rapidly in her chest, overexcited from her fill of bliss. But the sound of the room's door closing gently sends it speeding for an entirely different reason. Her eyes fly open, the first time since she drifted into her fantasy, to see Meliodas standing at the foot of the bed. His eyes are a dark green, fighting not to be swallowed by fathomless black as his gaze roams over her appreciatively. She's too tired to even attempt to hide from his eyes. She's pretty sure she does not want to.

Finally his gaze holds hers as his hands slip from where they were hidden casually in his pockets. "You started and finished without me. What a naughty Princess." The tone he takes with her, the serious edge in the roughness of his words, makes her suck in a regretful breath.

The way he begins to walk around the bed resonates with something in her. It tells her to keep her eyes on him at all times; a predator is prowling towards his prey. A thrill of anticipation goes through her. "I heard your beautiful voice calling out for me, Elizabeth."

She gasps and mortification churns in her stomach. Had the others heard as well?

The thud of his boots hitting the ground as he removes them pulls in her focus once more. "Diane and King are outside. Merlin and Escanor in her place." He takes off his vest, then slips his shirt over his shoulders as her chest starts to rise and fall rapidly with interest. "Gowther is in the attic and Ban is passed out cold." He smirks down at her as his eyes finally dissolve into that tempting black. "He also slipped Hawk some Vanya Ale in his scraps. So I'm unbound tonight." Leaning towards her on the bed so the depth of his eyes is entrancing, he whispers to her as if sharing a secret, "I'm the only one who heard your lovely cries. As it should be."

Elizabeth gets a firm grip on the sheets as her voice comes out weakly, "M-Meliodas…"

He shushes her softly while easing onto the bed, solid, warm, and more than a dream. "I see you bought an interesting book," he indicates to the one she'd put on her nightstand with a tilt of his head. "I want to hear the story of how that happened later, but we've got all night ahead of us. I can show you all the pleasures your body can offer you, if you want?" He tells her just barely over a whisper and the intimacy of it has her heart fluttering away.

He moves closer, his chest brushing into her side as his fingers, rough with callouses from fighting so long, lifts her chin up. "But first…"

As effortlessly as light is drawn into darkness and vice versa, Meliodas kisses her tenderly. And Elizabeth falls into kissing him back.


End file.
